Pichu's Quest!
by Lord PichuPal
Summary: It's the 1st installment of the newly updated Pichu's Quest series! An evil alien type force has invaded Dream Land. So, PichuPal sets out to recruit those he knows to help fight for the country. Will they succeed? What is the evil force? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 thru 6

Prolouge  
  
In Pichu's Quest III, Pac went to the other side of the country for art school. Also, his friend Magneto and his town were accepted into an indoor socceer league. he also met his brother, PichuHal, and helped him evolve to get his mother off his back. Now, with PikaPal and possibly Gooey out of the way, what new dangers face Lord PichuPal and his friends?  
  
Chapter 1- Another Adventure?  
  
Lord PichuPal sat quietly in his big comfy recliner. He filpped through the channels on the TV. He couldn't find anything to watch. Finally, a news program of all things caught his attention. "In other news, strange happenings have been reported in the eastern half of the country. People claim to seeing UFO's flying through the sky. Not even Kirby and Meta- Knight, two of the greatest heroes in the area, can stop the unknown force. They need help in the fight against the UFO's. Anyone strong and willing is welcome to come and help out," explained the news lady. "What? Mety and Kirby can't ward off a few intruders from another place? Well, I guess I could try and round up whomever I can to take over there," PichuPal suggested. He knew that Papersak and his friends would be ecstatic about going to see their heroes. So, he turned off the TV, unreclined the chair, grabbed his trusty baseball that was leaning against the wall and baseball cap, and left his palace. The Pichu in town all said hello or something else as he ran by. In exchange, he either said hello back or just waved. With his hat on his head and bat in hand, PichuPal set off another adventure, starting in SakVillage, to recruit the aid of Papersak, Louie, and James. He didn't know what he was going to be up against, but he did know Pac was possibly in danger over there. And that the country needed his help. As he left Pichu's Paradise, he knew his 4th journey had just begun.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2- SakVillage, again  
  
PichuPal runs into the town and quickly dashes to Papersak's house. Once there, he knocks on the door. A short time later, Papersak answers. "Hey, Pichu. What's up?" she aked. "Dream Land's in trouble. This time, not on our half of the country," PichuPal responded. "Oh crap, that's not good. We'd best hurry!" Papersak shouted. She ran inside, got her things, and came back out. Then, instead of leaving SakVillage, they ran ran to Kirkby Street. "Why are we going down here?" Papersak asked. "To get Louie. Then, we'll go get James. Remember those two? We need all the help we can get," PichuPal explained. "Ahhh, now I see," Papersak said. They arrived at Louie's house. When they knocked on the door, Louie's sister, Laura, answered the door. "What do you want?" she asked. "Is your brother home?" PichuPal asked. "Why do you want to see Louie?" Laura asked in her 8-year old voice. "Because we're his fiends, PichuPal and Papersak. Remember?" Papersak said. Laura looked them over and then went and got Louie for them. Louie came to the door about a minute later. "Whoa! What are you guys doing here?" he asked surprisingly. "We need your help. The country is in danger. Can you come with us?" PichuPal explained. "I'll have to check. Wait right here," Louie said. He ran off to ask his mom. A few minutes later, he returned with his things to take along. "I can go!" Louie said. "Great! Now, there's one last person we need to get before we leave," PichuPal said. They ran over to Jacknife Street. The group arrived at James' house and knocked on the door. James answered. "Yeah, what is it?" he said in a cranky voice, like he had just woke up from a nap. "Uh, the country needs you. Can you help us out?" PichuPal asked. "Sure, just wait a minute while I go get some things," James replied. He went back inside. When he came back out, he had some weapons equipped. "Let's go save the country," James siad heroicly. They left Jacknife Street and then SakVillage entirely as they pressed foward on their journey to the East coast where they would re- unite with their good friend Pac. But, would they get there in time? Only time would tell, as they continued their journey.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 3- LNGD City  
  
With Louie, James, and Papersak by his side, PichuPal continues his trip. They approach Toon Town, even though Pac isn't there. "Why are we going to Pac's hometown? He's not here right now," Papersak asked. "I know. We're just going through, not stopping," PichuPal replied. "Oh, okay then," Papersak said. They continued walking. People waved and said hello to them as they walked by. Finally, they were outside of the city and headed towards DDR Town. But, instead of going inside, they turned and went down a path that lead to LNGD City. But, James and Louie didn't know that. "Now where are we going?" James asked. "To LNGD City, I have some friends there that could help us out," PichuPal said. "Geez, how many friends you got?!" James shouted. "I don't know, a lot I guess," PichuPal replied. They arrived at LNGD City and went inside. Sir James leapt out to welcome them, but stopped when he seen PichuPal. "Oh, hey dude. What's up?" he said instead. "We need the city's help. Dream Land is in danger and we need as much help as we can get," PichuPal explained. "Oh, well, I'll have to round everyone up. Where is the attack at?" James J. asked. "It's near Sakurai City and Cappy Town," Papersak responded. "Okay. You guys go on over there. The LNGD Army will meet you there. I'll see you later. Take care of yourselves!" James said as he ran off. PichuPal and co. ran off as well, towards the exit. They needed to stop the evil that was threatening Dream Land as fast as they could. Along the way to the exit, they ran into other LNGD's and told them that James was looking for them. Then, they would run off to find James, while PichuPal and his friends kept on running. At long last, they were out of the city and on the road again to their next stop.  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 4- Sapphire Sea  
  
As our heroes continue pressing on, they realize that Camp Diamond Falls is next. So, they try to go around. After successfully avoiding the haunted camp, they head to the Sspphire Sea Port. "Okay, now to find a boat," PichuPal said. "Why?" Louie asked. "So that we can cross the Sapphire Sea to Magnet Town," Papersak explained. "From there, we can continue our journey to Sakurai City." "Oh," James and Louie said in unison. They kept walking. Then, they spotted a sailor who was just about ready to take off. "Wait for us!" called out PichuPal. The sailor, whose name was Wally, stopped and waited for them to arrive. When they did, they were out of breath. "What's up?" Wally asked. "Can we get a ride from you to the Magnet Town beach shore?" PichuPal asked. "Well, I am going past there, so I guess so," Wally agreed. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much," PichuPal thanked. Everyone else said their thanks as they boarded the boat as well. Once everyone was onboard, they left the dock and port behind as they sailed of towards Magnet Town.  
  
As they said across the big blue sea, the view was beautiful. Louie was amazed by the view. But James, on the other hand, didn't really care. He just sat back and listened to They Might Be Giants on his CD player he brought. The CD was Mink Car and the song was "Man, It's So Loud in Here." TMBG was his favorite in the world. PichuPal and Papersak were standing together looking out into the sea. "The view is really great out here," Papersak said. " I know," PichuPal agreed. Not too long after, Wally called out for them all over the intercom. "Next stop, Magnet Town shore. All those getting off there, get ready to depart!" Wally called out. Not too long after, they docked on the beach shore. Then, the group all got off the boat. "Thanks for the ride!" they called as they got off the boat. Then, they headed up the beach towards Magnet Town as Wally sailed away.  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 5- Magnet Town: Magnets Stadium  
  
Our heroes run up the beach towards Magnet Town. It was getting late. They could tell because the sky was getting darker by the minute. At last, they saw Magnet Town and rushed forward towards it. They finally made it and decided to find a hotel to stay at. They found one that had a vacancy and stayed the night there. The next day when everyone was awake, PichuPal remembered something. "Hey, guys! I just thought of something! Wait, what's today, first off," PichuPal exclaimed. "Um, it's June 26. Why?" James replied. "Good, come on. Let's go to Magnets Stadium!" PichuPal said. They checked out of the hotel and sprinted over to the stadium. It was about 3:51 when they got there. They were lucky enough to purchase some really good tickets. As luck would have it, the Magnets were playing a home game today at 4 against the Amelia City Huskies. Amelia City were 6-6-1, while Magnet Town was 12-0-1. Once they found their seats, it was time for the player intros. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Magnets Stadium, where your Magnet Town Magnets are taking on the Amelia City Huskies!" said the PA guy. "And now, the starting line-up for the Amelia City Huskies. First, at right wing, #13 Jeffry Crell. At center, #21 Lance Vandal. At left wing, #42 Greg Stanley. And in goal, #2 Terry McDowd. And now, the starting ine- ups for your Magnet Town Magnets!" shouted the PA announcer. The fans screamed loudly as music played and the lights dimmed. "First, at right wing, #14 Musket! At center, #7 Magneto! At left wing, #26 Crazydude! And in goal, #32 Blizz!" The players were already in position on the field. Amelia City won the coin toss and chose to kick-off. The game was about to begin. Vandal kicked it to Stanley to start the match. The crownd erupted with cheers as the game began. the first half was very intense and exciting. At halftime, Magnet Town had the lead 3-1 over the Huskies. The goal summary read as follows: 12 min MT #7 Magneto 24 min MT #26 Crazydude 35 min AC #42 Stanley 43 min #7 Magneto. "Pretty exciting game, eh Papersak?" PichuPal asked. "Yeah, great idea Pichu!" Papersak replied. Even James and Louie were staring to like the Magnets. They were WAY better than their team, the Sakvillage Dragons.  
  
The teams came out of the locker rooms, refreshed and ready to sart the 2nd half. Magneto got ready to kick-off the ball to Crazydude. The ref blew his whistle to start the second half. Crazydude received the ball and carried it upfield. He passed the ball over to Musket right before getting hammered into the boards by Crell. Musket got the ball and continued the ball towards the goal. He wound up and booted the ball towards the net. McDowd easily punched it away. It bounced towards Crell, who took the ball down the field. He looked for a teammate to pass to as Crazydude was right on him. He found Stanley and kicked the ball over to him. He moved it up and then passed forward to Vandal. Vandal got it and took it closer to the net before releasing a rocket. Blizz got set and dove at it. She just got enough of it to tip it away. It flew into the corner and bounced off the glass. The fans cheered wildly because of the save. Musket pounced on the ball. He then carried it up field a liitle ways before passing to Magneto who was looking for the pass. Magneto trapped it, and then charged down the field. He saw Crazydude was set up perfectly for a diving header. "Crazy! Volley shot DH!" Magneto called out. He lobbed the ball towards Crazydude. Crazydude didn't hesitate for a second as he dove at the ball and smashed it towards the goal using only his head. The ball sailed through the air on a crash course with the back of the net. The fans got on their feet and looked onward at the ball. McDowd lept for it and the ball went past his outstretched hands and into the goal. The fans cheered wildly as Crazydude got up and celebrated the magnifacant goal. "Good teamwork out there, guys! Good teamwork!" shouted the Magnets' coach. The scoreboard now read Magnet Town 4, Amelia City 1, with 33 minutes and 26 seconds to go in the half. Vandal kicked the ball to Stanley who booted it into Magnets' territory. Blizz ran over and snatched the ball after it bounced of the boards. She threw out to Magneto who was shouldered hard off the ball by Vandal, who took the ball back towards the goal. Blizz hurried back into the goal. Vandal got set and blasted it. The ball curved in and just missed Blizz's fingertips, but at the same time missed the goal by a few inches and rebounded off the glass. The fans went wild. But, Stanley got a hold of it and immeadiately shot it. Blizz quickly sprung to her feet and leapt up at the ball. She just got enough of it to redirect it over the net and into the netting above the glass. She got up and caught the ball when it came back down. The fans went crazy as the play resumed. That was one of the biggest saves of the game. "Whoa! Did you see that save Blizz made!?" PichuPal exclaimed. "I sure did! That was as awesome Meta Knight!" Papersak responded. Even Louie and James were in shock. The Dragons goalie probably would have missed the second shot. "Ya know, I think I have a new favorite team," Louie said. "Me too, Lou," James agreed. Musket had the ball. Well, he did until he got bashed into the boards by Stanley, who passed the ball to Crell. Crell ran downfield with the ball until he couldn't go any further. If he held on to it, he would lose the ball to Crazydude. So, he moved over to Vandal right in the nick of time. Vandal got it and, once again, tried a shot. This time, the shot was good. It headed straight towards the net. Blizz tried to stop it, but missed because it curved before it got to her and landed in the net. The fans booed as Vandal did a back flip and succeeded. The game resumed with the Magnets still ahead 4-2. In the last five minutes of the game, Magneto got a hold of the ball off a pass from Crazydude. Magneto ran downfield towards the goal. He quickly passed to Musket who charged toward the Huskies' goal. McDowd got ready to stop the shot. Musket lined up his shot, then booted it on goal. McDowd lept for it, but it went right his hands and into the net for a goal. There was a load roar from the stands. Everyone went wild. There was only one last play after that. Crazydude stole the ball from Crell off a body check into the boards. He took it downfield and tried a shot. McDowd easily snatched it and cleared it out. Vandal got it and moved it to Stanley. Stanley attempted a desperation shot before the final whistle, but time ran out before Blizz stopped it and the Magnets won! Later, PichuPal and company went down to the locker area to wait for the Magnets to come out. When they did, they congratulated them and told them everything concerning their trip. "Ya know, we could take you there in our team bus, but we're not going out there for a few of weeks. Sorry," Magneto explained. "Darn, thanks for the entertainment, though!" PichuPal said. "No problem," Magneto said. PichuPal and his friends left Magnets Stadium and Magnet Town as they pressed forward.  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 6- Downtown Dream  
  
The group walked down the path with thoughts of the game still fresh in their minds. All the amazing saves made by Blizz, that great volley by Crazy, lots of great plays from a great team. While they were walking, they came across a sign. "Downtown Dream is straight ahead!" So, they followed the sign's directions and kept walking straight. The game had taken about an 1 hour and 53 minutes, so it was past 6 when they left, for they had stayed and talked with Magneto afterwards. It was around 6:32 right now. So, it was beginning to get dark out. They quickly ran for the city for the sooner they got there, the sooner they could catch Fishblade be fore he went to sleep or something. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Downtown Dream. "Well, now we just have to find Fishblade's place. Which shouldn't be too hard. Seeing how they did know where he lived. They also knew that Downtown Dream had an XISL team named the Superstars. That weren't doing too badly, but they also weren't very good. They didn't know where the stadium was nor did they care. They found Fishblade's and went up to the door. PichuPal knocked on the door. Shortly after, there was an answer. "Yeah, what is it?" said a voice from inside. "It's PichuPal," PichuPal said. The door quickly opened and Fishblade was there. "Hello, Pichu! What brings you here?" Fishblade asked. They went inside and PichuPal told him everything. "I see. So, you want me to come, then?" Fishblade replied after the explaination. "Pretty much," PichuPal replied. "You would really be a big help to us if you joined," Papersak added. "Yeah, and how could you miss out on a chance to meet Meta Knight and Kirby in person?" Louie added. Fishblade thought for a moment. "You guys are right. I should go with you. I have no idea where Sakurai City is. So, I'd have to go with you guys to find it," he said. PichuPal made a worried look. "Um, I don't really know where it is either. I just know it's in the Eastern part of the country. But, I do have a map of Dream Land," PichuPal said. "Okay, we can leave in the morning, it seems like the sky is growing dark. Better stay here for the night," Fishblade suggested. Everyone agreed and they turned on the TV. They watched a whole bunch of different shows. The next day, they left after having a hardy breakfast. They set off towards whatever town lied ahead of them. And so, with a new member of their party, our heroes continue their journey to help save Dream Land from real danger.  
  
End of Chapter 6. 


	2. Chapters 7 thru 13

Chapter 7- Rainbow Resort

As we rejoin our heroes, we find them walking down the path towards Rainbow Resort. "Are we there yet?" Louie complained. "Get the map out of my backpack and see for yourself," said PichuPal. Louie unzips the backpack and fishes around inside it. He finds the map and pulls it out. He opens it up and reads it. "Where are we even going?" he asked. "Rainbow Resort," Papersak replied. "Oh," Louie said. He chces and finds their location. Then, he puts it back when he's done. A few minutes later, they can see Rainbow Resort in the distance. "There it is!" PichuPal points out. They run towards the city. A few minutes later, they arrive at Rainbow Resort. Bud comes out to greet them, as usual. He sees the familiar faces of Papersak, PichuPal, and Fishblade. "Hey guys! What brings you back to Rainbow Resort again?" Bud asked. "We need some help. Do you want to tag along this time?" PichuPal replied. "Well, it all depends. What do you need help with?" Bud said. PichuPal told him all that was needed to be said. When he finished, Bud told him his answer. "Interesting. I guess I could go. I do know the East pretty well, seeing how it is on the other side of the city. Rainbow Resort is smack dab in the middle of the East and West. So, I'll go. The folks here can find out on their own," Bud answered. "Thanks, Bud! Your awesome!" PichuPal replied. "No problem. So, when are we departing for Sakurai City?" Bud asked. "Whenever your ready to go," Papersak replied. "Great! Let's get outta here!" Bud shouted. The group then dash off towards the Eastern gate.

End of Chapter 7.

Chapter 8- Geektown

The group of 6 continue their journey on the road to their first actual Eastern city, Geektown. "What town is next, Bud?" asked Papersak. "If my memory serves, it should be the city of Geektown," Bud said. "Whoa, sounds like my kind of place!" Louie exclaimed. "Yeah, really. It describes you perfectly," James agreed. "I'm a geek. I know I am," PichuPal added. Fishbalde, Bud, and Papersak stay out of the conversation as much as they can. They finally run into a sign. "Geektown, the home of the XISL's Punishers and geeks." "The Punishers," chuckled PichuPal. "They are the worst team in the entire XISL. They haven't won a single game all year!" Everyone had a good laugh at that, and then they continued walking. "Please tell me we aren't going to see the Punishers in action," Papersak begged. "No way, José. That would be a huge waste of time AND money!" PichuPal shouted. They kept going until they finally reached the city. Then, they went inside the town. Immeadiately, they noticed why it was called Geektown. All over they saw nerds and geeks, computer stores everywhere, and a lot of other things that resembled nerds and geeks best. No wonder their team lost so much! They kept walking. Why would they need the help of geeks to stop an evil force? They thought and continued walking, hoping they could get out of there without being noticed by the citizens. They weren't succesful, though. One geek saw them and ran over to greet them. "Hello, travelers!" he said in a geeky voice. "I'm Irwin. What brings you here?" The gang look at each other as they try to think of an excuse. "Um, nothing?" PichuPal stammered. "We were kinda just passing through," Bud said. "Where you headed?" Irwin asked. "We're headed to Sakurai City," Fishblade replied. "Oh, well, we can't really help you guys out in battle. But Sakurai City is beyond Cappy Town and Amelia City," Irwin directed. "Thanks," PichuPal said. They began to walk away, then they stopped suddenly and turned around. "Wait, how'd you know we were going to fight something?" he asked. "I'm a geek. Hello?" Irwin said. "Oh, interesting," PichuPal replied. Then, they walked away. The group left Geektown as they headed towards the next destination.

End of Chapter 8.

Chapter 9- Cappy Town

Irwin returned home and got on his uber fast XP. He went in some chatroom and began talking about what had just happened to him with the peolpe in there. A certain teenage fox type Kirby with 5 tails was in there at the time. Her name was Shadow Kitsune Kirby. She listened to them, then decided to leave the room. She got off the computer and packed up some stuff. She locked her door and left Geektown behind her as she went to try and find the group Irwin had talked about. "I bet they're a lot more fun to hang out with. I hope I can find them abd relate to them better than everyone back home," SKK thought. She then began to run so that she could catch up to them. She had hoped they weren't already long gone. "I just hope I can find them," she thought. SKK continued running down the path.

About 30 yards ahead of her, was the group. They were walking at a normal pace. Suddenly, PichuPal stopped. "What's wrong Pichu?" asked Papersak. "I thought I heard somebody behind us. Like a girl, maybe," PichuPal replied. They stopped to listen. About 10 yards away, Shadow Kitsune Kirby saw them and was calling for them to stop. Now, they all heard it. "Wait! Stop!" SKK shouted as she came closer. Once she caught up to them, she stopped to catch her breath. The 6 all looked at her. "Are those real?" Bud said while looking at SKK's tails. "Yes...they are," she replied in between breaths. "Can I touch them?" Bud asked. SKK stared at him oddly, then turned away. "Who are you?" PichuPal asked. "I'm Shadow Kitsune Kirby of Geektown," SKK introduced. "How'd you know we were out here?" Louie asked. "Irwin told me, in a way, in a chatroom. I decided to try and find you so that I could maybe tag along?" SKK responded. "Sure, you can come. We were on our way to Cappy Town," PichuPal said. "You aren't going to Float Islands? Figures. It is just a tourist trap if you ask me," SKK said. "Float Islands? Where's that? I've heard of it because of the XISL, but I never knew where it was," James said. "It's that way," SKK said, pointing north. "But who cares about that place. Let's go to Cappy Town." "Home of the Wreckers," PichuPal added. "Yep. That's the place," SKK agreed. The walked on at long last. About 10 minutes later or so, they arrived at Cappy Town. Everyone but Bud and SKK were amazed at it. "Look! It's Kawasaki's restaurant!" exclaimed PichuPal. "And Tuggle's shop!" Papersak exclaimed. Bud and SKK looked at each other. "Tourists," they said in unison. "C'mon guys, let's get moving. Maybe we can find Kirby and Meta Knight or Tiff and Tuff or something," James urged. They finally decided to keep going. In the backround, they could see DDD's castle. They all shuddered at the thought that Dedede was probably in there. They continued walking down the road. Tiff walked out of a nearby building right as they came by. "Hey strangers. What brings you to Cappy Town?" she asked cheerfully. "We're kinda passing through," Louie said. "Yeah, we're headed for Sakurai City to help fight the evil menace,' James added. Suddenly, Tiff remembered Meta Knight and Kirby were in Sakurai City at the moment. Her expression changed. "Then, go! Quickly! You must help out Kirby and Meta Knight. They need you. Hurry! Don't waste any mote time here, okay!" Tiff shouted. "Okay then. See you Tiff!" PichuPal replied. They then quickly ran off. While they were running, they passed by the Wreckers stadium. It was pretty big looking. They continued running and left Cappy Town behind as they headed towards the next destination.

End of Chapter 9.

Chapter 10- Amelia City

Our heroes journey continues on the road to Amelia City, neighboring town of Sakurai City. They talked about some random thngs as they walked. It was getting dark and they still hadn't found a sign telling them they were there yet. "We better find that city. I am not camping out in the middle of the road," James stated. PichuPal looked at the map. "It's not to much farther according to the map," he said. "Well, I hope your reading that right. My legs are tired out from walking," Louie said. "Don't worry, it's right," PichuPal reassured. About 10 minutes later or so, they finally saw a sign. Because of the lack of lighting, they had trouble reading it. But, they were able to figure out what it said. "Amelia City is up ahead! You can make it!" The sign was right. They kept going and made it to the town about 5 minutes after they saw the sign. Now, it was really dark. The city was really big, so finding a place to stay would be really hard. "Hey, Bud or Shadow, know any place to stay the night?" PichuPal asked."I think I've been here before. Follow me, I think I know someplace to stay," Bud said. He led the group to a hotel that was nearby. They arrived shortly after. Luckily, there was room. And they got to stay for free because of a hero bonus. They went up to their room. There was only 2 beds, so they had to find two volunteers to sleep on the floor. SKK and Papersak got one bed, and James and Louie got the other. PichuPal curled up all cute like on one end of the couch and Bud slept on the other side. Fishblade slept on the floor. The next morning, everyone woke up before PichuPal. They wanted to wake him up so they could leave, but he just looked to adorable. So, they waited around until around 1:30 for him. Finally, he woke up and they left the hotel. They saw many people with Huskies merchandise on. James was wearing the SakVillage Dragons shirt he bought at one of the games he went to during last season. So, some people gave them shady looks. They kept walking on. After a long period of walking, they made it to the town's end. The city was too big for them to find the stadium the Huskies played at. But, they didn't care. At last, they were out of Amelia City without even talking to anyone. They exited the city and walked down the road towards their next destination.

End of Chapter 10.

Chapter 11- Sakurai City

We rejoin our heroes still walking down the road. They are now dangerously close to where they want to be. PichuPal, Papersak, Louie, and James being the farthest from home. Their long journey was finally about to pay off. Up in the distance they could see some tall buildings like skyscrapers. Bud and SKK knew that they were close to the city. Sakurai City was one of the largest cities in the country. And just north of it was the Sakurai City Art School where Pac was at. "We're almost there. Just a little farther," Bud said. A little later, the town was in their sights and the immediately ran towards it. They weren't too far from the city, when they were stopped by a big barricade blocking the way. "I'm afraid we can't let you through," said one of the guards. "Why not?" asked Fishblade. "Because. It's too dangerous. Only those who are going to fight may pass," said the other guard. "Well, we are here to fight for the country," PichuPal said. The guards began to laugh. "You!? You guys are just kids! Your too weak to fight!" laughed one of the guards. James walked over punched the guard in the stomach. "Now whose weak?" James asked. "Fine, I'll let you guys in, but don't say we never warned ya," stammered the other guard. The group went by and walked to the city. Finally, they were there. They walked into the city to see it was almost completely deserted. "Get out your weapons, guys. And stay alert at all times," PichuPal instructed as he pulled out his bat. Everyone else got out a weapon if they had one. They could hear what sounded like a war coming from the other side of the city. So, they rushed forward towards where the sounds were coming from. The battle was about to begin.

End of Chapter 11.

Chapter 12- The Final Fight

PichuPal and his friends bolt towards the battle sounds. Minutes later, they could see the carnage of battle. Well, sorta. They could see the battle, just not much carnage. "Okay guys, when the fights over, let's all meet in front of," PichuPal began. He stopped and looked at the building next to them. "This video game store, Julie's Game Rentals." "Yes, sir!" everyone said as they saluted him. Then, they ran into battle with their weapons drawn. PichuPal saw many different characters there. And, he was very surprised, and a little frightened, when he saw what he thought was the enemy. They were Pikachu, but they didn't look anything like a Pikachu. Their eyes were an eerie shade of green with red pupils. "Whoa, those guys look real creepy," PichuPal thought. As soon as he was spotted by the enemy, they charged at him. He pulled out his bat and smashed each one in the head with his bat. Once they were defeated, he put his bat away and looked around. He saw some really weird looking allies. One of them was a Raichu Kirby looking thing. It seemed like it was swamped with enemies. So, PichuPal ran over to help. "You look like you need some help!" PichuPal shouted. The Raichu Kirby looked over to see PichuPal fighting his way to her. "Who are you? And why are you helping me?" she shouted. "Hey, your fighting the Pikachu, so your on my side. My name's Lord PichuPal. Who are you?" PichuPal explained as he he made it to his ally's side. "I'm Golden Kirbichu. I'm very unlucky, that's why I had so many Pikachu attacking me," Kirbichu explained. "Well, there's more coming, so stay alert!" PichuPal shouted. The two continued fighting.

Papersak was swamped with enemies. She could barely hold them off for much longer. But, just then, Meta Knight came to her rescue. Just behind him was Kirby. They got rid of all the Pikachu. "Are you all right?" Meta Knight asked. Papersak looked to Mety standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. It was the real Meta Knight. "Um, yeah. I'm f-fine," she stammered. Meta Knight helped Papersak up. "Okay then. You can let go of my hand now," Meta Knight said. "Oh, sorry," Papersak said as she released Mety's hand. Then, gave him a huge hug. "Um, Kirby? A little help please?" Meta Knight asked. "Heh heh, okay," Kirby chuckled as he walked over and tried to pry Papersak's arms off of him. It took a few minutes, but he succeeded. Then, they ran off into another battle with the enemy. "I can't believe I'm fighting side by side with Mety and Kirby!" Papersak thought.

SKK was being surronded by enemies. So, to aid her, she summoned herself up a twin. Together, the real SKK and her clone attacked. But, these Pikachu wouldn't stop until they were defeated. "These guys are tougher than I prediceted!" SKK thought. Then, to make things worse, her clone vanished. "Oh great, nice timing!" she said sarcastically. The Pikachu had her cornered. Not too far away, Mety, Kirby, and Papersak saw SKK was over run and ran to help her. Once they were close enough, they began their assault on the Pikachu and fought their way to SKK's side. Mety made yet another fatal mistake: He reached out to help SKK up. "Are you alright?" Mety asked. SKK opened her eyes and looked to see Mety standing in front of her. She sprung to her feet and latched on him with a huge hug. "Not again," Meta Knight said. Kirby chuckled and then went to his rescue. "It seems that we always pick the crazy folk to save," Kirby said, jokingly. A few minutes later, they successfully pried SKK off of Meta Knight. Then, the four ran off to help anyone else in trouble.

Louie and James kept their guard up as they attacked the evil Pokémon. Well, James attacked anyway. Louie didn't like the sound of beating up a Pokémo, even if it was a Pikachu and if it was planning to take over the planet, one place at a time. "Louie, your such a sissy," James said as he fought off another Pikachu. "Hey man, I don't care what you call me, I am not attacking a Pokémon," Louie stated. "Whatever man," James said. Then, as the numbers increased, James began getting fatigued. Just then, a soccer ball hit one of the Pikachu in the back of the head and ricocheted back the kicker. James and Louie looked over to see Magneto and the rest of his team behind him. Magneto had his foot on top of the ball. "Who said you could start the party without us?" Magneto asked. "It's the Magnet Town Magnets!! Cool!" Louie shouted. "Heh, thanks for the praise. Now, Magnets! Attack!" Magneto shouted. He kicked the ball Detective Conan style at another Pikachu, knocking it unconscious. The other three Magnets charged. All of them dressed in uniform, too. "Just seeing them in person gives me the guts to attack," Louie thought. He got up and kick one of the Pikachu from behind like it was a soccer ball. "That's a pretty good kick, kid," Crazydude said as he walked over. "But, the key to a good strong kick is to plant your foot next to the ball and then kick. Got it?" Louie nodded nervously. "Good, now show me another kick done how I told you," Crazydude said. A Pikachu approached right at that moment. Louie wound up and booted it right in the stomach excatly how Crazydude told him. The Pikachu flew a feet ahead of them. "Nice kick, kid! Now, watch a pro in action," Crazydude complemented. He used his technique on a nearby Pikachu. He sent it flying a pretty long distance. In the meantime, Blizz and Musket were fighting off some Pikachu as if they were practicing for soccer. Magneto and James teamed up to take enemies down. Once all the enemies were out, the six all ran off to aid others in need.

Fishblade ran at the Pikachu and bashing them with the butt of his sword. "Well, took them down pretty easily. Now, to help those in need," he said. He put his sword away and began walking. Then, he saw a green Kirby with orange feet and some other odd looking Kirby type creature being overpowered by a horde of evil Pikachu. "Looks like they could use my help," Fishblade said. He drew his sword and ran to help the two out. He fought his way thru till he was side by side with them. First thing they all did was take out the enemies. Once that was done, Fishblade introduced himself to the two. "You guys okay?" he asked. "Yeah," the two responded. "Good. My name's Fishblade. Who are you two?" Fishblade introduced. "My name's Carrot Kirby," responded the green Kirby. "And I'm KirbyPlanetPopstar," replied the other Kirby like creature. "Okay guys, let's go help out some other Dream Landers," Fishblade commanded. Then, they ran off together.

Bud was busy throwing AOL Version 9.0 Optimized discs at enemies. Too busy, in fact, to notice that there were none left attacking him. Finally, he realized this and stopped. "Well, that was fun. But I'm still bored. I need some more enemies to beat up," Bud said. Then, he wandered off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a ninja Pichu. He was using a ninja type katana that had a snake design on the handle. Bud decided to go talk to him, even thoughhe appeared a little busy. "Hey, dude. What's up?" Bud asked. The Pichu didn't respond. He just kept attacking. "I said, what's up?" Bud said again. Once again, the Pichu ignored him. Determined to get a response, Bud shouted at him again. "Are you even listening to me!?" Bud shouted. The ninja Pichu still didn't answer. Finally, he defeated his foes and put his katana away. Then, he looked over at Bud. "What? Couldn't you see I was busy?" yelled the angry Pichu. "Of course I could. I'm not stupid," Bud answered. "Then why'd you keep bugging me?" said the Pichu. "Can't you do things at once?" Bud asked. "No, I have a one track mind. I can only focus on one thing at a time," the Pichu explained. "Oh, well, my name's Bud. What's yours?" Bud introduced. "My name is Glagnar, but I'd rather have you refer to me by the name Josh," the ninja introduced. "I am training to be a master ninjitsu. Which makes me a ninja, the reason I wear this black ninja mask." "Cool. Anyway, let's go find my friends," Bud suggested. Josh thought about it. "Okay, I'll go. I can tell by your looks this isn't trap. You don't appear to have the brain capacity to set up such thing," Josh agreed. Then, they walked away.

Finally, the battle was nearing to a close. The Dream Land Army took care of some more evil Pikachu. The rest called a retreat and ran back to their ship. "You haven't seen the last of us!" shouted the leader of the evil Pikachu. "Just try and come back to our home! We'll kick your butts again!" shouted PichuPal. Some soldiers also shouted tihings at the ship as it took off. Scattered across the battlefield were the bodies of some soldiers who were either deceased or wounded too badly to move. Also on the ground the bodies of many Pikachu that were either dead, unconscious, or wounded. PichuPal and Golden Kirbichu walked back to Julie's Game Store together. Papersak and Shadow Kitsune Kirby struggled to tear themselves away from Mety, as they couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. But, they left him and Kirby behind and also went back to the video game store. James and Louie convinced the Magnets to come see everyone else. They met infront of the store with everyone else. Fishbalde, accompanied by Carrot Kirby and KPP, went to the store as well. Bud walked with Josh back to the store. From afar, Pac saw PichuPal and everyone else. He told one of the teachers nearby that he would be right back. Then, he ran off. "Is everyone here and fine?" PichuPal asked the big group in front of him. Everybody in the group shook their heads as to say "Yes, I'm fine." "Hey, I think our bus is big enough that we could take those who want to come with us back home," Magneto said. They all thought about it and some agreed, while other decided not to. "I'd rather not," Carrot Kirby said. "Me too. I'm sorry," KPP said. "I would, but with me aboard the bus, something bad would probably happen to us or the bus. So, I'll walk home," Kirbichu declined. Everyone alse agreed to getting on the bus. After everyone bid farewell to each other, they all headed to the bus if they were going with the Magnets. Right before PichuPal got on the bus, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "PichuPal!" He stopped and turned to see Pac running towards him. "Pac!" he shouted. Then, he ran towards him. Papersak ran to see him as well. Pac and PichuPal shook hands and hugged. "How's art school treating you?" PichuPal asked. "Not so well," Pac said. "Psyche! It's awesome! I've made friends with people there and my teacher is the greatest!" "Who is it?" Papersak asked. "Instead of me telling you, how about you come meet her?" Pac suggested. PichuPal and Papersak looked at each other and agreed. Pac led them to where his teacher was. PichuPal and Papersak's jaws dropped when they saw who it was. It was the one and only, Adeline! "Holy crap! Your teacher is the famous painter Adeline!" PichuPal yelled. "Yep. I took her class. She teaches you how to make your art come right off the canvas and attack your foes. I'll be lots of help to you guys once I pass her class and graduate. I was in the battle, though. I didn't do to bad," Pac explained. "Yes, he's a very good artist. Look foward to seeing him graduate soon," Adeline said. After they finished talking and stuff, PichuPal and Papersak said good bye to Pac as they headed back to the team bus. Once they were seated on the bus, Musket put the bus in drive as they took off leaving Sakurai City behind.

End of Chapter 12.

Chapter 13- Time to go Home

Magneto shifted the bus into drive once everyone was seated. At long last, the group was headed home. The bus took off and everyone was relieved. As they left Sakurai City, everybody was in conversation with someone else on the bus. As the Magnets' team bus approached Amelia City, Magneto slowed down until they came to a complete stop. Magneto turned to the passengers. "Anyone getting off here? We're at Amelia City. If you want off here, just go ahead and get off," Magneto said. Nobody got up and left, so Magneto closed the door. "Okay, next stop is Cappy Town. If your getting off there, get ready," Magneto instructed. They drove on down the road until they arrived in Cappy Town. Magneto stopped the bus and asked everyone again if they were geting off here. Nobody did, so he closed the door back up. "Alright, we're moving on. Next stop is Geektown. So, those of you getting off there best get ready." Everyone nodded, as Magneto turned around and continued driving. Not too long after, they were on the road outside of Amelia City heading towards Geektown. A few short minutes later, they arrived in Geektown. Magneto stopped the bus and turned to the passengers again. "Geektown! Everyone whose getting off here, do so now," Magneto said. SKK gets up and walks towards the front of the bus. "Bye guys. It was nice meeting you all! Don't worry, I am not a Punishers fan anymore. Magnets rule!" SKK said before she got off. Once she was off the bus, Magneto closed the door. "Okay, next stop is the home of the Hurricanes, Rainbow Resort. So, all you Hurricanes fans get ready to leave our bus," Magneto said. Then, they took off again. "Can you turn on the radio?" Papersak asked, while they were driving. Others agreed with her and began shouting to Magneto to turn on the radio. Finally, he caved and turned it on. The song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescene was playing. Those who liked the song sang along. Once they left Geektown, the song had ended. Then, after the DJ was done talking, 'Punk Rock Princess' by Something Corporate began playing. Again, those who knew the lyrics sang along. Others covered their ears if they couldn't stand those singing along. Midway through the song, they arrived in Rainbow Resort. Magneto hit the brakes and opened the door. "If your getting off in Rainbow Resort, then do so now," Magneto said. Bud got out of his seat and left he bus. "Thanks for the lift, Magneto," Bud said. "No problem," Magneto replied, then closed the door. "Alright, next stop is back home in the West. So, if you live in the East or were getting off in an Eastern city, get off now and walk home. Cause this is a one way trip." Nobody got up, so Magneto assumed everybody was westward bound. "Okay, we're stopping in Downtown Dream next, so those of you getting off there, get ready." So, he put the bus back in drive and off they went, leaving RR behind.

The bus pulled out of RR and headed down the road to Downtown Dream, home of the Superstars in the XISL. Fishblade got ready to get off and head to his house. Everyone was wondering why this station was so random. Because now, Tom Petty's song 'Walls' was playing. "I'm not sure why this station is so random, but I like it!" PichuPal said. "It could be better," James replied, without looking away from the window. "How's that, James?" Louie asked. "They could play some TMBG. Maybe Birdhouse in Your Soul. That would be awesome," James answered. They all nodded in agreement, if they liked TMBG. The bus suddenly stopped. "Okay guys, we are now in Downtown Dream!" Magneto shouted. If this is your stop, get off now. Cause like I said before, this is a one-way trip." Fishblade got up and headed for the door. "See you guys later. It was fun traveling with you," Fishblade said as he walked down the aisle. They all waved and said good bye to Fishblade as he got off and walked down the road to go home. Magneto shut the door and told everyone where they were going next. "Okay, next is the last stop, Magnet Town. If you live past there even farther west, your on your own. We clear?" Magneto informed. Everybody nodded. "I can't wait to get back in my goal and frustrate my team at practice when they can't get by me," Blizz said. "Oh, don't get too cocky there, Blizz. I'm sure we'll get by you a few times," Crazydude said. "We'll see when we get to the stadium," Blizz replied. The bus had already started up again and had almost left DTD. After about another minute, they passed the sign reading "Now leavig Downtown Dream". Also, the song was about over, too. "That was 'Walls' by Tom Petty," said the DJ over the radio once the song ended. "Next is that hit song by They Might Be Giants, Birdhouse In Your Soul." James' head perked up happily after he heard that. "Dude, I now officailly love this station," he announced. The song came on just then. After the first verse, Magnet Town was in sight. Not too long after, they were in the city. They arrived at Magnets Stadium when the song was just about ready to end. It ended when Magneto stopped the bus and turned it off. He opened the door and everybody got off the bus. "Thanks for your help and for the ride, guys," PichuPal thanked. "Aw, what are friends for?" Magneto said. Magneto walked over to James. "Hey, your pretty tough, you know that?" he said. "Is that bad or something?" James asked. "No man. Are you any good at soccer?" Magneto responded. "Yeah, I'm good. And I like the XISL a lot," James answered. "Great! Would want to play for us? I'll ask our team owner later and if he's okay with it, you'll be playing with us next season," Magneto said. "Awesome," James said. "I'll just need your phone number so I can call you and tell if it's okay and everything. That cool?" Magneto asked. James nodded, and gave his number to Magneto. Once all was said and done, PichuPal, Papersak, Louie, and James left the stadium and headed to the sea port so they could catch a boat ride across the Sapphire Sea. They left Magnet Town and headed towards port.

The group run down towards the beach and see a cargo ship captain about to leave. "Wait for us!" PichuPal shouted. But, the captain didn't hear him. Glagnar warped himself out of the group and aboard the ship next to the captain. "Hold the boat. My companions and I would like a ride across the sea," Glagnar said. "Alright, no problem," replied the captain. The group got to the boat and boarded it. Then, they left and head across the Sapphire Sea. Nothing important or sufficient happens as they cross, so nothing is here from it They pulled into the port and docked. Our heroes got off the sip, say good bye to the captain who gave them a ride. THen, they left the port to go to LNGD City so they could yell at Sir James. They passed by the haunted Camp Diamond Falls, where they once encountered the evil deceased camper, Luke Evillian. They went around the camp, obviously. They walked for about 10 minutes until they were near LNGD City. They entered the town and began searching Sir James. They found him walking out of a computer store. The 5 ran over to yell at him. "Hey, James. Why didn't we see you in Sakurai City?" PichuPal asked. "Yeah, I thought you said you were going to help us?" Papersak added. James looked at them with a look of embarassment. "Yeah, about that. We kinda didn't know where to go, so after about a of walking, we headed back home," Sir James explained. "I carried some things," said a random LNGD walking by. "Yeah, he helped lug our stuff around. I don't even know who he is or a lot of th epeople here, for that matter. Ever since we built this city, people move here and learn the ways of LNGD. But, I still don't know a lot of them," Sir James explained to them. They talked for a bit with the leader of the LNGD, and then they were off again. They left LNGD City behind them and pressed onward to Toon Town.

Not too long after they left LNGD City, they spotted Toon Town in the distance. they had no business there, so they didn't plan on stopping there for any reasons. Now they were in Toon Town, and they charged for the West Exit. Glagnar suddenly vanished from behind them and disappeared from their sight. James was amazed by it. Once they made it to the western most exit, they saw Glagnar standing there waiting patiently. "What took ya?" he said smugly. They were out of breath from running, so nobody bothered replying to him. They walked on to SakVillage, which was the western most team in the entire XISL. It was about a mile or so away from Toon Town. Pichu's Paradise was about a half mile away from Sakvillage and probably at least 2 miles away from Toon Town. Anyway, after walking for 10 minutes, they were at SakVillage's entrance. They entered town and not too long after, James started wandering away from the pack. "'m gonna break off and go home alone. See you guys later," he said as he walked away. They waved good bye to James, except for Glagnar. Next, the went to Louie's house to drop him off first. Once they got there, Louie ran up to the front door. "Nice seeing you guys again! It was really fun traveling with you guys! Bye!" Louie shouted as he waved to PichuPal, Papersak, and Glagnar. He opened the door and went inside as the party walked away. A few minutes later, they arrived at Papersak's house. "Well, it was really fun this time around. I'm glad you came and got me for that," Papersak said. "No problem. But, I can't help but feel like they'll return soon, stronger than that," PichuPal said. "Well, if that's the case, you know where to find me. See you later, Pichu. You too, Glagnar," Papersak said, as she went inside her house. PichuPal turned to Glagnar. "Whelp, it's just you and me now, Glagnar. C'mon, let's go back to my place. We'll find you a house tomorrow," PichuPal suggested. Glagnar just nodded silently, then followed PichuPal as he walked down the road to leave SakVillage for Pichu's Paradise.

In the few short minutes they walked down the road, they talked very little. They arrived in Pichu's Paradise and headed towards PichuPal's house. Along the way, citizens who saw PichuPal waved and shuted to him. "Welcome home, PichuPal!" yelled one. "Thanks for saving us again!" shouted another. PichuPal would wave to them and tried to be as modest as possible about the accolades. Glagnar looked around. He had never seen so many Pichu in his life. Not since the day he passed ninja training. He was a little unsure about everybody, and kept a sharp eye out for any sudden attacks. "I've never seen this many friendly faces. Are you sure this isn't a booby trap?" he asked. "No, man. This is Pichu's Paradise. A city specially built for Pichu to live in peace and harmony," PichuPal said. Glagnar made an unsure face. They made it PichuPal's house and went inside. Glagnar looked around with a surprised look. He hadn't been in a house in a long time. "Come on in and make yourself at home," PichuPal said. "If you want anything, just get it or ask me and I'll get it." That night, PichuPal fell asleep in his chair while watching TV. Glagnar couldn't quite fall asleep on the bed in PichuPal's room. He wasn't used to sleeping on a matress, so he slept on the floor at the foot of the bed. The next day, Glagnar and PichuPal went out to find Glagnar a house to live in. They were successful in doing so and celebrated. While Glagnar got some things to add to his house, he spent the night at PichuPal's house. Finally, his house was complete with all the esentials, in PichuPal's eyes, and Glagnar finally moved in. The 2 became good friends as time went on. PichuPal continued watching the Magnets has the season went on. Glagnar had no interest in sports, so he didn't watch. Eventually, Glagnar became PichuPal's body guard as well as best friend.

THE END!!!

Cast/Credits

Thank you for reading Pichu's Quest IV! A special thanks goes out to all the loyal fans of the series and the people who allowed me to use their characters in the story. Here is a list of all the characters created by somebody as a RP(Role-play) character:

Lord PichuPal

Papersak

Pacmanimator

Magneto

Fishblade

Blizz

Crazydude

Musket

Shadow Kitsune Kirby

Bud

Golden Kirbichu

Glagnar

Carrot Kirby

Kirby Planet Popstar

Others who aren't RP characters or are real:

Sir James A. Janisse(Real)

Louie Wand(Fake)

James Abraham(Is an actual person, but not who I'm talking about)

Adeline(She is created by Nintendo)

I hope you all enjoyed the story! Look for Pichu's Quest V coming soon! And also watch for Pichu's Legacy! What's it about? You'll have to wait to find out! The twisted minds at Pichu's Paradise Productions are always open to suggestions. Consult us at anytime. For Lord PichuPal, e-mail: or AIM me at kirbyking213 or find me on MSN. The others don't matter as much. Bye! Until next time!


End file.
